I like Blondes
by Kankokujinpoi
Summary: Stan is curious about a certain Blonde boy and his habits, so he makes a late night mission to try to gain some information on the subject.  Little does he know someone else is there and trying to gain information of his own.
1. Chapter 1

Soooo, I decided to start another one. Well, its really just a small scene I thought of. I guess review and let me know if I should go on. Its an odd pairing and if it does develop into more chapters, I'm hoping to expand the pairings. But I like this as is, or with more, so its up to you guys~

It all started when Stan Marsh walked into Howie's Diner just as the days were changing. Stan checked his watch as he walked in, watching the small abbreviation for Tuesday turn to Wednesday. Stan had a lot on his mind and was hoping to ease his thoughts with something new.

Stan took a seat at one of the bar seats. South Park was never a late night town, so there were very little people in the diner. The workers, and old man reading the newspaper, and another old man trying to eat his napkin were the only ones that occupied the room. Stan took the menu off of the metal holder that also housed the ketchup and mustard bottles, along with the salt and pepper. Stan scanned the beverage section for the word he's been thinking of since this morning in first period science.

Coffee.

"Hi Sugar, what'll it be?" A woman with the name tag 'Flo' walked behind the bar. Stan could smell the cigarette smoke on her breath, but it was mixed with something else. "Aren't you a little young to be out this late? There's a curfew ya know."

"I just turned 18 Ma'am." Stan said trying not to sound annoyed. Of course he was too young to be out especially on a school night, but he puffed his chest out a little further like his coaches taught him to do when they were walking onto the field at other schools. Show them you should be there.

Flo didn't seem to care. "What are ya having, hun?"

Stan looked down at the menu once again. He had no idea there were so many different types of coffee. Some looked like they were in a different language, others looked English, but like words he's never heard of before. What was decaf?

"Can ya read, hun? Do I need to help you out?" Once Flo's words began coming out more properly Stan knew she was getting aggravated. He's panicking.

"I'll just have a cup of coffee, please."

Flo looked at Stan for a minute. It was as if she was expecting something else. Stan blankly looked back at her. She rolled her eyes quickly, then walked away, stuffing the menu back in the metal holder where Stan picked it up from.

Stan felt his body slouch as his audience left and tried to collect his thoughts. Stan hadn't thought of coffee since the boys were forced to do a project with Tweek in the third grade. Its funny that after all of these years, it was Tweek again that made him want to give coffee another shot.

Everyday since the beginning of the school year Stan has watched Tweek Tweek walk into Chem lab 2 with a giant sized cup of coffee. Correction, he would watch Tweek attempt to bring in his giant sized cup of coffee. Everyday, Mr. Snip would stop him and tell him the rule, "No drinks in the labs."

Stan would then watch as Tweek would down the whole cup of coffee and throw the cup in the garbage. It wasn't until week two that Stan noticed Tweek would come in with shaky hands, almost spilling his coffee until Mr. Snip stopped him in the doorway. After he would finish the cup, Stan noticed he would roll his neck, then his shoulders back and do this kind of body roll that seemed to relax his whole body.

How could Tweek finish a whole cup of coffee and somehow that calm him down? When they were little Tweek was constantly twitching and everyone blamed the coffee, so how did the coffee reverse this?

"Here ya go, hun." Flo came back carrying a cup of coffee and a small dish that held other little packets.

"Thank you." Before Stan could ask what the little packets were for, Flo was gone.

Stan stared at the cup for a while, watching the steam come off the liquid. The cup was much smaller than the ones that Tweek carried with him, but Stan figured starting small would probably be the best bet. Tweek has had years to build his tolerance.

Stan took the spoon sitting in the dish with the packets and began to stir the coffee. 'Maybe there's something at the bottom I have to stir up' Stan thought to himself. Once the steam seemed to be floating up less often Stan lifted the cup to his lips and tried it.

"Oh my god." The taste was bitter and stale. Not to mention scalding hot still. How could Tweek down this? Stan pushed the cup and silently thanked the empty diner since he was sure he looked like a little kid refusing to eat his vegetables.

Just as he was about to give up and leave a five, hoping that would cover the cup and a tip he heard a familiar voice.

"Marsh?"

Stan looked up to see a face that could be his twin.

"Craig? What are you doing here?" Stan immediately was embarrassed. How long had Craig been there? Did he witness the whole thing?

Craig was wiping his hands off with a towel while he pointed to his name tag. It, of course, said 'Craig.' Stan noticed that he no longer wore his chullo hat, but instead a hair net and had an apron tied around his waist.

"The question is, what are you doing here?" Craig pulled a chair from what seemed like out of nowhere and sat across from Stan at the bar. He also pulled an ashtray out of no where and lit a cigarette.

"You work here? Since when, and why so late?"

Stan watched as Craig let the smoke play on his lips before throwing it to the open air. "I've been working here since I turned 18, and I work late because that's the only shift I can. Are you going to answer my question now?"

Stan stared at Craig. His expression never changed. Of course, this was something that never changed with Craig. Over the years the two boys and their groups have always kept a steady rivalry without making a scene. It would always be someone from Stan's group getting nominated for whatever position was needed going up against one of Craig's. What Stan failed to connect was the Tweek Tweek was Craig's best friend. His super best friend at that.

"I'm… having some coffee." Stan motioned towards his cup.

Craig threw off his hair net and stood from his stool. Stan watched as Craig walked to the counter where Flo had once disappeared to and brought and brought a thermos out as well as another cup.

"Just in time for my break, I needed the company, and it looks like you do too, Marsh." Craig said, trying to keep his cigarette in his mouth without losing the ashes.

Stan felt rude saying no, since this definitely seemed to be Craig's territory. Instead Stan just stirred his coffee some more.

Craig put out his cigarette an lit another one. "Doesn't seem like you're enjoying the coffee or my company. Care to share?" Craig pointed to the small bowl with the packets still piled high.

"Go ahead…" Stan pushed the bowl over and watched as Craig picked a number of square packets and packed them, tearing off the ends at the same time and poured what Stan finally figured was sugar. He then watched Craig grab two little cups labeled creamer and pour it in as well. Stan didn't want to look like an idiot reading the labels of the packets, but realized he looked like an idiot staring amazingly at Craig and his coffee changing colors before his eyes.

Craig could feel the eyes on him as stirred the contents in changing his black coffee to a caramel color. He took a sip and although it burned his tongue, showed no emotion. Of course.

"Not much of a coffee drinker are ya, Marsh. Why the need to try it now?" Craig continued to alternate between his cigarette and his coffee while he watched Stan squirm uncomfortably in his seat.

Stan was conflicted. He can't just come out with 'Oh well I've been watching you best friend since the beginning of the school year and I wanted to feel what it was like to feel what he does.' That sounded gay. What sounded even more gay was that Stan wanted to add 'and because Tweek's body moves like liquid after he finishes his coffee and he was hoping he could…' no, way too gay.

Stan's thoughts were interrupted when he heard Craig snort and pull Stan's cup towards him. He watched as Craig poured the same amount of each packet into his own cup and stirred it for him. Tasting it before sliding it back to him.

Stan tried the coffee and felt immediate joy. It was so much sweeter, and smooth.

"So where's Witch Wendy at tonight?"

"I haven't dated her in years."

"Show how much I pay attention. Not your type, Marsh?"

"I guess not, no." Stan definitely felt like Craig was searching for something.

"Don't like Brunettes, huh Marsh?"

Stan looked up from his cup to see Craig's eyes staring right into his.

"No, I don't."

"Yea, I figured. Kyle being a ginger and all. I was never one for ginger's, but to each their own I guess. So tell me, do the carpets match the drapes?"

Stan tried not to falter his stare. He knew Craig was just trying to get him to confess he was gay, or that he loved Kyle or something. Every question Craig threw at him got more and more sly and undertoned with wit. Stan didn't want to simply argue with Craig, he wanted to shut Craig up, make him think and choke on words for a change.

"I like Blondes."

Stan expected Craig's smirk to fade but instead it seemed to bury deeper in his face, making it that much more shattering to Stan's ego. Craig put out his third cigarette and downed the last but of his coffee and readjusted his hair net. He stood and poured the ashes in the small trash behind the bar and slid the thermos over to Stan.

"That's what I thought."


	2. Chapter 2

**Alright, so… not sure where this is going, but I'm getting bored with the other one… but uh, just review I guess? **

Before Stan could say a word in protest, before Craig could even see that look on his face, Craig walked to the back room. Craig didn't need to see the look on Stan's face. He was right. Craig was right and it was imperative to settle the score.

"Craig, your break is over, you need to get back to work!" Craig's boss, Tony, poked his head out of his office just in time to see Craig pull out his phone with one hand and flip him the bird with the other.

"Fucking kids, man," Tony just shook his head. It was turning 1am now, so there weren't that many dishes to be washed, and Tony hated the job just as much as Craig did, so it was whatever.

Craig sent a text message and a few minutes later heard the front door bell sound. Craig sat up and threw off his hair net again, this time placing it in the trash and walked to the bar. While he walked to the front he passed Flo, who simply looked at him with expectant eyes. Craig pulled out his pack of True Blues and handed her two cigarettes out of the pack and his blue lighter. Flo smiled and continued walking to the back, dishes in hand, lighting the first cig and doing the dishes herself.

Craig knew Stan would leave, even if he hadn't heard the front door bell due to Tony's yelling. Sure enough, the dishes Flo was washing were two coffee cups and the thermos of coffee. Craig walked slow enough to catch the waste of coffee Flo was pouring down the sink drain in the thermos. Craig made a mental note to give Flo a third cigarette for the waste of coffee.

"You owe me three fags, fag." Craig said as he saw the flash of a blonde head. "Did you pass Marsh on the way out?" Craig pulled a piece of pie from the fridge and a can of coke and slid it over to the blonde haired boy. He then followed the same suit he did with Stan, pulling a stool out, a cig, and a thermos full of coffee. Craig made another mental note to do these dishes himself, and to finish the coffee off, although with his second visitor, he knew it was as good as gone.

"Nah, ha was probably too freaked out if what happened really happened." The blonde haired boy said, "Tell me," he paused, before motioning for some whipped cream, "exactly what happened."

Craig rolled his eyes and fetched the whipped cream for the shorter boy's pie. Craig knew how he liked his whipped cream, edge to edge, a thin layer on top, so he could get a taste of that white cream everytime he took a bite. "I already told you. I just kept pushing why he was here, why he was drinking coffee, and that he liked Kyle."

The boy listened as he picked up his piece of pie like a pizza and bit into it. When he realized that Craig was finished with 'exactly what happened' he threw the dark haired boy a look. "Details, Craig. Like he walked in and this, he sat down, this, come on, I wanna hear a bedtime story!"

Craig grew annoyed at the shorter boys whining. He reached across the counter and pulled a pack of cigarettes out of his visitor's coat pocket. Pulling out four cigarettes, he repacked his pack with three and put the last one in his mouth. He saw a lighter flash in his eyes with a flame already ignited. Craig took the light happily and sat for a moment, acting like he was collecting his thoughts. Craig knew exactly what happened, it was a matter of telling the info to make it 100 percent his way.

Before the blonde haired boy could yell at him again, Craig began. "He walked in, I saw him struggling to order from the sink, Flo told me there was a boy up front past his bedtime, I walked up, saw Marsh struggle even more at his coffee and then he saw me."

For a moment only coffee being poured was heard. Both boys were waiting for the other. "Then I sat down, asked him about Wendy—"

"Wendy? They haven't been dating for years Craig, why would you bring that up?"

"I know r-tard. He told me that anyways, I asked him if he liked Brunettes, he said no, then I made a comment about Kyle being a ginger, and I could tell he was getting annoyed." Craig knew he had the shorter boy's attention. The anticipation was nearly killing him. Heh.

Craig put out cig number 2 and began again, "I knew he was trying to shut me up, so he was all 'I like blondes,' thinking that was throwing me off of what I wanted to hear him say." Craig smirked the second time around hearing the story. "I told him that's what I thought, then walked away. I'm sure his expression was priceless."

"That proves nothing, Craig." The blonde boy said as he was finishing his second cup of coffee. He had already finished the coke and was feeling a little more awake since he was interrupted in sleep. "He didn't come right out and say, I like Tweek. He could like any blonde! A Girl even!"

Craig let the boy freak out before he finally went on, "Why would he be trying coffee. The guy had no idea what he was doing, you could tell. That's the big clue. He sees the Howie's Diner cup everyday, first class, so of course he's gonna come here and try it. He came in the middle of the night because he's embarrassed, and rightly so."

"Point and match, Tucker. But I'm still not convinced." Craig felt his phone vibrate and he pulled it out, looking at the front screen.

"Craig, BACK TO WORK NOW!" Tony was now out of his office, slouching on the doorframe instead. Craig knew he had until Tony threatened to walk towards him that he would really have to work. Craig flipped him the bird.

Craig turned his attention back to his phone, ignoring the attempts for his attention from his visitor. "That's Tweek. Listen, I'm just right, okay? You can find out for yourself, but I found out first and you owe me."

The blonde boy tensed at the name Tweek. "Fine. You know, Stan could like me, how would that make you feel?"

Craig knew what he was getting at. " You're right, he might like you Kenny."

Kenny smirked a Craig Tucker smirk.

"But if he did, he'd get his ass beat." Craig's expression grew dark for only an instant, because he knew how much Kenny liked it.

"So you like me more than Tweek?" Kenny asked sweetly as he topped Craig's cup off with the last of the coffee. Out of the corner of his eye, Kenny saw Tony attempt to walk towards Craig. Kenny motioned the slow moving threat to Craig who was one step ahead of him.

Craig sat up a stretched, clearing all of the plates and walked them back to the sink, throwing Flo another cig, waving her into the break room. Craig returned and saw Tony had withdrawn back into his office. Easing the beast. It was all a game to Craig. Except when it came to two blondes, but he wasn't letting the one before him know that.

"I like you a different way than Tweek. Now get out of here, you're pushing it McCormick." Kenny winked and stood, pulling his hood up over his hair.

Kenny was amazed that he made it out alive without Craig dangling the win in his face. Even though it wasn't a full on confession, Kenny knew that the facts were true. Stan Marsh wanted Tweek Tweek.

"You can wait for a complete confession, the whole 'I like Tweek' blahblah if you want," Kenny turned around to see Craig leaning over the bar with his coffee in his hand. "But once you hear it, you owe me. You'll owe me more than what you owe me now."

Kenny could hear the smile in Craig's voice and it made him shiver.

**No Tweek yet, but I'm gonna attempt it next chapter, or maybe the fourth… I'm like this two person scene thing, eh.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Wow, so I think I'm getting a vision of the end. But please review and let me know how its going so far, and maybe who you'd like to see involved in the story. I'm not trying to bring all these characters in if no one is going to be interested in them. Thanks for all your reviews so far! **

Tweek Tweak stood at the bus stop, trying not to twitch in front of the younger kids waiting for the bus with him. He knew that he already looked a little out of place, being the only senior standing in line for the bus. He felt like he towered over the other kids. He silently thanked the bus gods that he didn't have to ride the bus everyday. It was only on the mornings that Craig worked at Howie's Diner the night before that Tweek was forced to ride the bus.

Tweek couldn't handle driving himself to school. The Pressure.

The other kids at the bus stop didn't bother Tweek. He would shakily put his ear buds in his ears and tune the rambling out. Some underclassmen girls might bat an eye at him, but that would only make his nerves run more.

Anything made his nerves run in the morning. That is, before his morning coffee.

That was another perk of being Craig's super best friend. Not only would Craig take him to school in the morning, but he would always show up at his house with a thermos of coffee and a Howie's Diner to-go cup. Craig knew how Tweek likes his coffee, so there was no need to bring extra packets of sugar or cream. This is how its been since Sophomore year. That was the year Craig got his license and lied to Tony at Howie's and told him he was 18.

Tweek had to do everything in his right mind to not drink the whole thermos before first bell. He was limited to one to-go cup filled cup a class. Throughout the class Tweek would casually sip the cup, constantly filling his coffee fix. Except first bell where he was forced to chug his cup before the class even started. Somehow, Tweek still felt his nerves calm and not stir until the end of the bell. He would finish the thermos before lunch then Craig would drive him to Howie's for a refill and sometimes lunch. The two plus Clyde and Token had come to an agreement, the thermos will fill Tweek's fix until last class, where Tweek will have to do without. Both Clyde and Craig were in his last bell so they were there to help his nerves. The goal was for Tweek to not need coffee except in the morning and after school, but that wasn't working.

Coffee was the only thing running through his mind all day. Well, basically the only thing. It was like a constant coffee gnome was in his mind, running all over his brain, leaving his mark in every part of his mind.

Tweek felt a hand on his back shove him towards the road.

"Are you getting on or what?" A younger kid pushed Tweek towards the bus that had appeared at some point during Tweek's coffee fantasy.

"S-sorry, ngh." Tweek walked on the bus, making sure to get a steady grip on the metal handrail on the bus. Before looking for an empty seat that Tweek could take refuge in, his nose immediately caught the faint smell of something familiar.

Coffee.

Letting his nose be his guide, Tweek followed the smell to the back of the bus. He tried not to make eye contact, instead only searching for the closest empty seat to the kid with coffee. Even the smell is calming to Tweek.

Instead of finding a close empty seat, Tweek found a cup of coffee dangling in his face. A cup of Howie's coffee.

Before he knew it, Tweek had the coffee in his hands. It was the perfect amount of sugar and cream, he could tell by the smell. Coffee always reminded him of good things. This coffee, Howie's coffee in particular, reminded him of Craig.

"Happy Wednesday!" Tweek followed the arm to a pair of brown eyes framed by a hood.

"K-k-kenny. Is-is-is, ngh." Tweek gulped air, "This for me?"

Kenny scooted over, sharing the seat with the other blonde boy. "Yea, go ahead. I visited Craig this morning and brought you a cup for the ride."

Tweek, although already half way through his coffee, still twitched at Kenny's mention of Craig's name. "You saw C-Craig?"

Kenny knew he had Tweek where he wanted him. "Yea, he was just getting off and headed home. I told him I was gonna see you to school, so he sent me this cup. He sends you love, Tweeky."

Tweek hated how Kenny liked to dangle Craig in front of him. Although their relationship wasn't like the one Kenny and Craig had, Kenny still liked to make Tweek jealous. Tweek still wasn't sure what made him so jealous, he spent many nights refilling his coffee pot thinking about the topic.

"Don't worry, he'll still have a full thermos for you, but you gotta keep that cup." Tweek began grinding his teeth. If Tweek were to ever tell someone off, Kenny would be that someone.

"You know who else paid Craig a visit during his shift?" Kenny held a smaller cup of Howie's coffee. It looked so small to Tweek.

Before Tweek could muster up his response Kenny cut him off. He was beginning to understand why Kenny and Craig worked so well together. Even if no one else knew about the two.

"Stan."

Kenny watched Tweek for a moment. Kenny turned his head towards the window. He knew Tweek was trying to process the name and reasons why that name visited Craig, so there, of course, was twitching. Watching Tweek twitch made Tweek twitch even more, so Kenny tried to show some compassion.

Kenny saw the bus pulling into the school and spotted Craig's blue Honda parked in its usual spot. He knew his time was running out.

"W-W-ngh- why."

The bus stopped in front of the school and the kids were standing up and shuffling off of the buss. Kenny lightly butt-bumped the other blonde and handed him the rest of his coffee.

"I asked the same question. Craig said he wasn't sure."

Tweek slid out of the seat and walked with a little more control. His cup was already empty, so he gladly sipped the rest of Kenny's coffee. "That's s-strange. I wonder why he came in then." Tweek could feel the caffeine taking effect.

As the two blondes stepped off the bus the both spotted Craig outside, smoking a cigarette, looking pretty tired. This was normal on days that Craig worked. Tweek waved weakly at Craig and Craig lifted his head in response. Tweek noticed Kenny and Craig connected eyes for a second, then they both quickly lost contact.

Tweek felt Kenny drift away towards his friends, so Tweek hurried over to his group forming. Clyde and Token had joined Craig. Tweek knew they were waiting for him to complete their circle.

"Oh, Hey Tweek," Tweek turned around to see Kenny running towards him. He tried ignoring the 3 pairs of eyes that were burning holes in his back. Tweek knew he would have to explain to the three why he was talking to Kenny. Especially Craig.

It's not like the two groups of boys were that weirded out by each other. It was just understood that the two groups kind of do their own thing. Their rivalry grew to a bore. They had better things to waste their energy on. You know; sex, drugs, rock and roll…

"I'll ask Stan why he visited Craig, and I'll let you know, kay?" Tweek figured Kenny smiled through his hood, but he couldn't tell for sure. Kenny sounded so genuine, so interested. Tweek figured it was because he might feel threatened, too.

"Okay." Tweek smiled back. Maybe Kenny and him would get along.

Kenny walked towards Stan, Kyle, Cartman, and smiled. He figured the three were looking at him funny for talking to Tweek, but he was only focused on the look on one person's face.

Stan Marsh looked as if he just heard the world was ending. Or that Tweek Tweak is now aware of his exsistence.


	4. Chapter 4

Stan couldn't help but watch Tweek chug his coffee again. He was sure Tweek knew he was watching him, but he didn't care. Kenny and Tweek had a conversation, but before Stan could make it to Kenny, the bell had already rung. He wanted to send Kenny a text, but he wasn't sure if Kenny had enough minutes on his phone to receive it.

"Okay, lab day. Here are your instructions, get with someone and get going." Their teacher began passing out sheets of paper with instructions.

Stan usually partnered with Butters, but today he found a different partner more appealing.

"Token." Stan practically yelled from across the room. Token looked up from his desk. He was still reading the instructions, not worrying about who his partner was going to be. Stan was sure Butters was upset, but he didn't care about that blonde.

Tweek always partnered with Jimmy, and there was no way Stan had enough courage to talk to him.

"Hey Stan, whats up." Token was always polite. Luckily for Stan, Token was also smart. In all subjects.

"You wanna partner up?" Stan tried to sound as normal as possible. It had been a while since he and Token talked. Stan really only talked to Clyde from their group and that was because he had football with him.

Token looked at Stan suspiciously. Today had been an odd day already. They had all seen the off exchange of words between Tweek and Kenny, which didn't really seem to set well with anyone. Token felt bad about how the two groups relationship grew, but it was understandable. They felt Stan's group was nothing but trouble, and they thought his group was boring.

Before Token could make up his mind, Stan was writing their names at the top of his page and began putting on the aprons and goggles needed to be in the lab area.

Stan watched Token struggle to take in the actions that were taking place. He tried to act like he didn't feel awkward either.

The two worked in silence. Stan knew he had to find something to talk about. That's when he heard what he thought was Tweek's laugh.

Stan looked up and saw Tweek and Jimmy laugh at something at their station. Stan suddenly realized something.

"Hey Token, why aren't you ever partners with Tweek?"

Token took a minute to think about this question. The question had actually annoyed Token. It was really none of Stan's business. Why did he want to know?

"I don't know, we just don't have a lot in common. Why do you care?" Token tried to steady his voice. Token was known as one of the nicest kids in school. Stan and his friends, however, struck a nerve with him. He just thought they were bad news.

Stan was surprised that Token was so short with him. "I-I mean, you guys hang out in the same group so I figured—"

"We have Clyde and Craig in common."

"What does that mean?"

"Nothin," Token awkwardly played with the Bunsen burner. He looked towards Tweek and Jimmy and caught Tweek's attention. Tweek jumped lightly and began looking away frantically.

Token noticed Stan was also watching Tweek. He's noticed Stan has been watching Tweek for quite some time now. How else do you think Craig knew Stan was so interested in him. Token made a small comment that was followed by a small threat from Craig to not talk to anyone about what he's noticed. Tweek was kind of a soft spot with Craig, so Token just figured Craig didn't want to deal with any of the four other boys. Token kind of agreed with Craig's concern for the mingling of the two, so he complied.

Until now.

"Listen," Token leaned in close to Stan, who was still watching the other two boys, "I know that you've been watching Tweek over there for a while now." Token felt Stan tense. "You should probably just watch your back, Marsh. Or stop watching someone else."

Token took Stan's silence as a confirmation and began collecting their tools to go wash them.

Token knew that if Craig found out about their conversation, Craig would not be happy. He was convinced Craig and Tweek had been "closer" than they were letting on. But who was he to get into other's business?

No one would know about this conversation. Except Clyde.


	5. Chapter 5

**I dropped my computer and let's just say it was a little sick for a while. Sorry :/ But uh, reviews? they'll make my computer feel better!**

Stan was out of breath before he even made it to second bell. After the bell rang Token seemed to regain his composure and walked out calmly. Stan waited a few minutes, trying to avoid any Token, Tweek, or Craig that would be out of the classroom, and just try to run for second bell.

Stan knew he would have to still face that he was just threatened, even if not to someone that was aware of the situation; there was still a looming presence.

Clyde.

"What up, dude?" Clyde, who was dressed in their gym outfit, walked towards Stan's locker in the boys' locker room. Clyde and Stan shared advanced gym with each other along with almost half of the football team.

Stan felt a vibrate in his jeans as he folded them, now dressed in his outfit as well.

"Where were ya after 1st?" Stan couldn't even face his best friend. Not even through a text message.

"Stan, you're already out of breath." Clyde's nasally voice broke Stan's panic.

"I'm fine. I'm fine." Stan didn't know what to say, Out of the four boys, Stan knew he was definitely working with the brawn of the group, not the brains.

"Well, Let's head out there then! Get Swole!" Yea, definitely the farthest from the brains.

Stan and Clyde remained silent during their many reps of weight lifting. At the end of the bell, there was a mandatory rope climb. It went alphabetically.

Clyde watched Stan. He had heard what happened in first bell from Token. They kept nothing from each other. Well Clyde did have something to keep.

But anyways. Clyde knew he shouldn't say anything to Stan, but Stan was a friend too. Clyde was trying to think of a way to bring this up to Stan without causing him to panic again. From the first day Token told Clyde, he did find something odd with Stan's fascination with Tweek.

Craig took that bit of information surprisingly well. All Craig said was, "This does not reach Tweek's ears."

Clyde and Token decided one night at one of their sleep over's that Tweek and Craig had a thing. They both talked about how awkward that would be for their group and that they were both fine with having two gay best friends. Token had told Clyde he was perfectly comfortable with gay people. Clyde, of course, agreed. Duh.

"Donavon, on deck. Dewey, up." Their gym teacher yelled at the group.

Clyde began swinging his arms, trying to loosen up the tension. "So uhhh, Stan." He looked down to see Stan stretching his legs.

"Yea, Clyde?" Stan seemed so distracted, Clyde knew why. Token seemed disgusted that Stan of all people would be interested in Tweek. Token never really gave anyone in Stan's group a chance. Clyde convinced him to at least be friendly, but clearly Token dropped those standards when Clyde wasn't around.

"I heard about what happened this morning." Clyde wasn't very good with words, so he just came out to and said it. Tweek wasn't very good with words either, but Clyde thought that even he could have worded this a little better.

Stan immediately stiffened. Had Token really spread the word that fast? Before Stan could look up and speak the question he just thought Clyde left his side.

Stan watched Clyde climb the rope with ease. He wondered if he was up there, borrowing a smirk from Craig. Clyde was never the ill-natured one out of the group. He didn't think Token was either, until this morning. Why was Token so upset?

Clyde returned to Stan's side. He tried to envision words in the air, and he was grabbing for them. He tried to find the right words to let Stan know how he felt, but he couldn't. Now, by no means is Clyde stupid, he's just not good with words.

"So Token has noticed me staring at Tweek. Why is he so mad about it?" Stan began stretching his arms, trying to play it cool.

Before Clyde could think of an answer, it was Stan's turn. Stan waited patiently even after he finished the rope for Clyde's answer. Clyde sat still for a moment, still trying to catch his the right words. He decided to borrow words from Token. Borrowed words are definitely better than originals, at least for Clyde. "I guess because you shouldn't be staring at someone else's property."

"What the fuck, dude." Clyde could feel Stan's anger swallow him. "Tweek isn't a piece of property and who the fuck thinks they own him?"

Clyde was not good with words. Clyde was not good with talking to a friend and consoling them. Clyde was not good at expressing his feelings to his friends. Clyde was not good at explaining other people's situations.

"I mean, isn't it obvious?"

With those last words, something in Stan's head clicked. That's why Craig had wondered who he was interested in and about the coffee. Did Craig really think that he owned Tweek? That seemed like something that Clyde would never be able to come up with, not without hearing it from someone else first. Craig may be an intimidating guy, but Stan was positive he was bigger and stronger.

"Tucker is dead."

Clyde was in big trouble.


	6. Chapter 6

Kenny McCormick sat in third bell bored off his ass. American Lit was no place for a boy with so many things to accomplish. He had many things to discuss with two certain black-haired boys.

Unfortunately for him, neither one of those boys were in his third bell. Kenny kept checking his phone, waiting for a text message from Stan or Craig. He was pretty sure he would have to talk to Stan first, but he expected at least a message from Craig asking what he's up to.

Kenny pounded his head on his desk, "For the love of God, someone save me." He whispered silently as his teacher droned on about _Paradise Lost_.

Kenny's prayers were answered. Maybe it was God's way of saying, 'sorry you've died so many times.' Kenny saw Craig's Blue Chullo hat appear in the window of the classroom door. Craig's eyes remained dark while Kenny's lit up at the sight of him.

He watched as Craig looked around the classroom, then to the teacher, then disappear. "The Fuck…" Kenny said, a little louder than last time however.

"Kenny? Did you have something you wanted to say?" His teacher stopped class discussion for an opportunity to put Kenny on blast.

"Err…" Before Kenny could get out another word, Craig Tucker walked through the door.

"Oh, Mr. Tucker, what a surprise. I wasn't expecting you for another three periods."

"I'm an office helper this bell. Kenny is wanted at the office." Craig said blandly as he flashed the yellow slip to the teacher. Kenny had no idea Craig was an office helper third bell and no idea why he would be getting called to the Principal's office.

Before Kenny could gather his things he felt Craig grab his books and shove them in his bag for him. He felt a tight arm grip his own and a force yanking him out of his desk.

"Oh my, Craig, why so violent?" The teacher asked, clearly concerned.

"He's in big trouble, ma'am." Craig said with no inclination of truth or lie. Either way, Kenny felt himself turn red at the voice of Craig. Although no one else could tell, he could see a smirk playing in Craig's eyes. He could also feel the grip on his arm lighten, almost turn playful.

The pair made it out of the classroom. Craig finally let go of Kenny and began walking towards the nearest exit.

"Uhh, aren't we going the wrong way? And I didn't know you were an office helper!" Kenny joined Craig's stride, smiling up at the taller boy.

Craig's eyes flashed from the floor to Kenny's smile, then back to the floor. "I'm not an office helper… I just needed to get you out of that class."

Kenny and Craig made their way out of the school and walked towards one of the benches near the basketball courts. Craig pulled out a pack of True Blues and handed one to Kenny, then gave himself one.

"What did you say to him?" Craig let out his hit. Kenny loved hearing that Craig had gone through so much trouble to get him out of class, but he knew it would just turn into a conversation about Tweek in some way or another. It's not that Kenny and Tweek didn't get along. It was just that both the blondes wanted Craig for themselves. While Tweek is one of the only boys that knows about Kenny and Craig's relationship, he's afraid that when things are out in the open, people will start feeling sorry for him, or questioning him about what almost everyone would think is a failed relationship between Tweek and Craig. Kenny knew about this thanks to an aluminum can bowl laced with coke one night at Tokens. It was around the time that Craig and Kenny had started going out and Tweek was wigging out and trying to kill Kenny any way possible that night. Kyle, Stan and Cartman were there, but always kept their distance to the host and his friends. When Tweek was beginning to make a big scene and Craig was too drunk to keep an eye on either one of the blondes, Kenny pulled Tweek out of the party for a quick smoke. After the party, Kenny had a talk with Craig and asked him to keep it their relationship a secret, because he didn't feel comfortable yet displaying their love. Craig called him a pussy, but agreed.

"I just said someone else visited you last night besides me." Kenny finished his cigarette and pulled out another from Craig's shirt pocket. Kenny promised Tweek he wouldn't tell anyone until Tweek was comfortable with everything, but that had been a while ago, and Kenny was getting tired of ignoring Craig in public. Kenny could tell Craig was getting irritated too. Although he never showed it, Kenny knew. They would brush shoulders in the hall when there was clearly enough room for both to pass without touching. Kenny once started making a game out of it, almost teasing Craig in public, until Kenny found that Craig could tease back, and his will was a lot stronger than his own. Once Craig told him about the observation Token had made in his first bell, a simple plan had hatched in Kenny's head.

"And." Craig urged Kenny to go on. When Kenny had convinced Craig that hooking Stan and Tweek up wasn't a bad idea, Craig's only catch was that they needed Stan's actual admittance to the crush he has. Once Stan admits that he is interested in Tweek, they get Tweek to take interest in Stan. Craig had doubts, but a bet from Kenny made Craig's faith a little stronger for the blonde and his plan. Kenny would never bet on anything he didn't truly believe. And Craig loved winning a bet, especially to Kenny. Craig didn't seem to believe it until last night when the proof was right in front of his eyes.

"And he just asked why Stan would visit you, and I told him I'd ask him." Kenny smiled as he reached for another cigarette, only to be stopped by Craig.

"So you made Tweek aware of Stan."

"Well, kinda. I just wanted to plant the seed of interest in him. I didn't tell him that San has been watching him or anything like that."

The two sat silently as they watched both freshman gym classes hustle inside to change. That was their cue to get up and leave too. The bell was about to end, and lunch was about to begin.

"Talk to Marsh," Craig said as he stood and stretched his arms, "Then maybe all of us can have a chat."

Kenny smiled and watched the taller boy stretch. He was so glad Craig was so willing to see if their two friends would make a good match. They both agreed they would look cute together.

Craig offered a hand to Kenny to which he gladly accepted it. Their hands remained intertwined a little too long, and quickly both boys were blushing at their PDA. Craig thought Kenny wasn't ready to show affection, but he just wanted to be sure no one saw, for Tweek's sake. Although Craig and Tweek were Best Friends, super best friends even, Tweek was too embarrassed to tell Craig what he had told Kenny that night. A part of Kenny thinks Tweek secretly does want to be with Craig, but he constantly pushes that thought aside.

The two walked in to a filled hallway. Craig and Kenny didn't even say bye. They both just walked their separate ways.

Kenny watched as Craig put an arm around Tweek, probably asking if he was ready to go to Howie's for a refill on some coffee. Kenny smiled at this, knowing how caring Craig really is, even if he doesn't show it to everyone. Clyde and Token stood behind the pair, both looking around nervously.

Kenny was interested.

Tweek and Craig bid their good-bye's as Token and Clyde began walking to lunch. Kenny stalked quickly and quietly behind the two boys, trying to catch up to their conversation.

"I kind of said something to Stan I shouldn't have."

"What did you say Clyde. You know how you are with words."

"Well he was asking why you were so mad about him looking at Tweek."

Kenny was surprised that Stan knew Token knew. When did this happen?

"I didn't mean to get so mad, it was just really annoying because he woudn't leave me alone. He made me be partners with him and everything."

"I know I know, but listen, I kind of said something I shouldn't have."

Why did Craig not say anything to him when they were outside about this? It was really unlike Token or Clyde to keep anything from Craig.

"What did you say, dude."

"I think I accidentally told Stan that Tweek was Craig's property?"

Token stopped and looked at Clyde. "What."

"Yea, remember when you said something about touching other people's property?"

"God, Clyde, I didn't want you spreading that around."

"I know I fucked up. My heard hurts, dude. I'm confused. Why does Stan care?"

Kenny could not believe what he was hearing. Token and Clyde were messing everything up.

Kenny watched as Token shrugged.

"I don't know, I didn't mean to make things worse. I tried to make things better!"

"Well did the conversation end well?"

"Well now Stan wants to beat Craig up for treating Tweek so bad…"

"WHAT!"

Token and Clyde turned around to see Kenny McCormick take the words right out of Token's mouth.


End file.
